Digital Haywire
by TK2K
Summary: The digital world is being deleated bit by bit, dark parts, romance, READ IT


OK first the "don't sue me it's not my fault I didn't mean to violate your copyrights"  
And now I bring you (not my fault) A Digi-Fic  
(Sorry I can't resist throwing in the TK and Kari stuff)  
  
Digital Haywire  
By  
TK2K  
Chapter 1  
  
Izzy sat huddled over the screen of his laptop franticly punching keys and muttering to himself. "Not good, not good at all." He said to himself, "Aw damn" he yelled, "What." Tai yelled back at him "It closed up again. What is with the digiportal?"  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World,  
  
"V-MON ARMOR DIGIVOLVES TO..FLAMEDRADRAMON" "Yea, go get him." Called Davis Flamedramon jumped into the air narrowly missing Seadramon's attack.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET" "ICE BLAST"  
  
The two attacks canceled each other out but Flamedramon recovered faster.  
  
"KNUCKLE FIRE" It hit Seadramon dead on and exploded in a flaming torrent.  
  
Davis looked around the area the battle had taken place in. The landscape was in runes but something was wrong. The ground started flickering and parts of it dispersed and then reappeared. It continued for a few seconds and then seemed to solidify again.  
  
Ken ran down the school halls looking for TK and Kari. School had ended half an hour ago but he still couldn't find them. He rounded a corner and saw them coming out of the janitor's closet. "Where have you 2 been," Ken said smirking at them. "O well..um.." TK stuttered and looked over at Kari, smiling. "Ok never mind.. I don't want to know" Ken said laughing. "But we have bigger problems, something is wrong with the Digital World. The portals don't work and even Izzy has no clue why. Davis is trapped in there until we can get the portal working again." They hurried off to Tai's house to join the others.  
  
Davis and V-Mon sat looking out over the landscape of the Digital World, now flickering with waves of color momentarily distorting the serine landscape. "It looks like we're stuck here." Said V-Mon. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Davis retorted back  
  
"I GOT IT!!!!" Izzy jumped up shouting and waking everyone else up in the room "I AM GOOD!" "What happened?" said Ken sleepily.  
  
"Let me guess, you either just hacked into the stock market or you fixed the Portals." Tai laughed. "Well sort of.I can send you in but I can't get you back. And there is more, I found out what is wrong with the portals. The Digital World has been overloaded by something, it has too much data for it to handle. "I think we should send in Mat, Tai, Agumon and Gabumon," Said Izzy "they can become Omegamon if things get bad." "Hay where are TK and Kari?" Cody asked. ""Um..err.. I think they slept in Kari's bed." Said Ken. "TK!!' Shouted Mat.  
  
"Kari!!" Shouted Tai.  
  
(To be yea tomorrow night when my laptop has more battery, its 12:18 and my parents have no idea I am righting this they think I am sleeping)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After yelling at TK and Kari, Mat, Tai, Agumon and Gabumon entered the digital world. What they found was astonishing. The landscape had been whipped barren to save space. The ground was all the same color, no pattern or other shade to it at all. As they walked they noticed that they didn't even case a shadow. "This place looks like it was hit hard." Said Izzy in shock. "We have to find what is doing this to the Digital World" said Tai  
  
As they walked through the barren wasteland the saw a large cloud of dust moving toward them, except it was a dust colored square with no 3D to it at all. As the digimon entered their vision they saw what it was. "Skull Graymon and Metal Seadramon" shouted Agumon. "Time to Digivolve!" shouted Mat and Tai simultaneously "AGUMON WARP SHINKA...WAR GREYMON" (sorry I like the Japanese better) "GABUMON WARP SHINKA...METAL GARURUMON" Metal Garurumon headed for Skull Greymon easily deleting him.  
  
"GAIA FORCE" "RIVER OF POWER" The two attacks collided and ricocheted off each other flying off into the air.  
  
"GAIA FORCE"  
  
The attack struck Metal Seadramon head on dealing heavy damage. Another shot finished it off. "You humans have no idea what is happening," it said in its dieing breath, "it will begin again and so will you."  
  
"What do you think he means it will begin again?" asked Mat. "Who knows, but it sounds bad."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Davis and V-Mon had been trapped inside the Digital World for almost 8 hours and were getting tired and were just about to go to sleep when his D- Terminal started beeping and buzzing. He rose to it and answered it. "Izzy?" said Davis a bit puzzled "Thanks god. I have been trying to get through to you for 4 hours. O well I guess I rock. Anyway the reason you have been trapped is that something is overloading the Digital World." "So that's the weird lights flickering over the ground?" Replied Davis "Yes. For some reason they are rewriting the data pattern of the ground to take less memory. Tai and Mat are looking for you; I will tell them where you are so they can bring you back to Our World." "Sounds good, by the way has Kari been worried about me?" asked Davis hopefully "Um..well..I got to go by!"  
  
REAL WORLD  
  
"Wow" said Izzy as he lay back in his chair, "he has no idea."  
  
DIGITAL WO RLD  
  
"HAY, OVER HERE!" called Davis as War Greymon flew over him. "We have been looking all over for you," said Mat and he handed Davis a candy bar, "thought you might be hungry!" "Yea I am thanks."  
  
On top of a nearby hill two Digimon watched the kids talking and laughing. "They have no idea." Said the first "No they don't," replied the second "and that's how I like it!" The two Digimon spread their huge black wings and flew off towards a large snowcapped mountain laughing to themselves.  
  
(sorry its short but my parents are pulling into the driveway. More in 7 hours.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
2 days later it was the same story. Tai and War Greymon were stationed on the far side of the portal so no one could get through; Izzy was still working on figuring out what was happening. And Davis was depressed. He had learned about TK and Kari from Cody and was mad at TK, feeling sorry for Kari and mad at himself for not asking her out first. About mid day Izzy summoned them all to his house.  
  
"I think I have found it," said Izzy "all the data that has been simplified has occurred within one area, by triangulating it and comparing it to the ratio of-"  
  
"IZZY, GET TO THE POINT!" Shouted Tai "Fine then, data is being sucked away from areas so it can be built up here." He pointed to a mountain near the center of one of the continents. "There is something inside that mountain that is taking a huge amount of data to create. I am sending Tai and Sora in to check it out, if that's ok with you guys."  
  
A few minuets later they were flying through a portal bound for the Digital World when it all froze. It was as if time stopped but their brains didn't. They could not move but could see everything happening around them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL" screamed Izzy, "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?"  
  
Takato woke up with a start, he had been dreaming about Ruki when his dream was interrupted by a vision of the digital portal in the park. He had entered it with Guilmon, Ruki and Renamon, the middle was a blur but then end was clear. Ruki was dead. Takato sat in bed shocked, had he had a bad dream or was his worst nightmare about to come true? The next day he met Ruki at the Digital Portal, Susie had apparently wondered off into the Digital World and they went in to look for her. As they stepped into the portal Takato remembered his dream and tried to worn Ruki but it was too late and they had stepped through the portal.  
  
Izzy, TK, Kari and Davis were huddled around the computer. "I don't know where they went!" shouted Izzy "it's like they just disappeared." "Then find them!" Davis shouted back. "Hay what is that?" asked Kari, pointing to a green light on the screen. "STAND BACK!" shouted Izzy, "SOMETHING IS COMING THROUGH!"  
  
Izzy's laptop shown with light and a mass of 2 people and 2 digimon came flying out. They lay unconscious on the ground as the 4 peered over them. They were about the same age as them; the boy was wearing goggles like Davis but was a bit shorter. The girl looked tough, she had on a shirt with a heart on it, but they both had a strange Digivice hanging from their side.  
  
Ruki woke up abruptly; she was lying on a bed next to Takato in a strange house. She looked around and it looked like no one was home. She tried to stand up but felt a wave of nausea sweep over her and lay back down, resting her head on Takato's shoulder.  
  
Tai and Sora appeared in a dark room. There was a spotlight shining down at them from above. They could hear voices coming from the outside of the light but they couldn't see who was talking. "Tai and Sora," said a harsh voice from the shadows, "two of the Digidestined, two of the most important ones. The master will be pleased." Agumon nudged Tai, "It's a digimon voice." He whispered. "Yes, we are." Said another voice that sounded like a female digimon "He will want to meet with you soon." "But for now," said the other one "you will be held prisoner." The light went out and arms grabbed Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon, Tai started to fight back and was hit on the head and knocked unconscious.  
  
Takato slowly woke up when he felt something on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and say Ruki, sound asleep, with her head on his shoulder. Not thinking, he put his arm around her, but she started to stir. He jumped in surprise and quickly removed his hand and slid her head off his shoulder. "I know her," he thought to himself "she would be mad at me." He stood up and tried the door, it was unlocked and he opened it. "Hay, he's awake!" called a boy with crazy hair and a pair of goggles on his head. "Hi, I'm Daivs." "Takato" he replied, a bit confused, "Where am I?" "Tokyo." Replied another kid with a worm like digimon on his arm. "No," Takato said surprised "It can't me. I come from Tokyo," he walked over to the window, "this is not Tokyo!" "Yea it is" Said a tall kid with blond hair and a green and white hat on and a girl clinging to his arm. "Anyway, my name is TK, and this is Kari." "Hi." Said Kari, who was quite pretty, but not like Ruki, he thought to himself.  
  
Tai was awakened by a soft hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up wondering what it was. He looked up and saw Sora's face smiling down at her. "Welcome back!" she sounded very happy. "You have been asleep for 6 hours and I was thinking, why did you sound so scared when you caught me?" "Um..well..its like...I've been wanting to tell you for a while but..it kinda.um.I am...um.well... I love you." He said the last part very fast and it took a moment for it to sink in. "Oh Tai." She said a bit stunned, then she jumped on him knocking Tai down and kissed him. Tai was surprised at first but soon raped his arms around her and returned the kiss. In a small prison cell under a mountain in the Digital World the two Digidestined embraced each other.  
  
Izzy heard shouting in his adjacent room and ran out and saw Gabumon go flying through the air and crash into the couch and from inside the room.  
"Ha," laughed Takato, he turned to the others, "Looks like Ruki is up  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"WHO!" yelled Izzy "I KNOW YOU!" pointing at Takato. "Wha. I've never seen you before in my life." "No, no, I was out on the internet and looking for information on digimon and this news report of a giant pig rampaging through Tokyo! There were pictures of you and that girl." "Yea that happened," said Takato a bit taken aback by the outburst, "So." "SO, so that never happened here, no giant pig has ever been in Tokyo" Izzy said puzzled. "O MY GOD," he said under his breath "A parallel dimension! That's it." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "No really," he continued "just before you appeared my laptop was hit by a power surge, which could have redirected you to here."  
  
"Then how did you get that news video?" asked Takato slowly "The digital world. I have known for a long time that it was a mix of our dimension and another but I wasn't sure what one. Now it seems that it is a mixing point for all other dimensions." "But, our Digital World is different." They all turned to the girl in the corner who hadn't said a word until now. "in ours there are rays of light coming down from the sky and another layer above that." "Strange..." said Izzy in wonder "Maybe the Digital Worlds merge together too." Asked Ken. "No, that's imposi-"he stopped in mid word "O I am such and idiot! Of course, now it makes sense. For years I have been monitoring random energy surges. It looks like this is the source of them." "Ok I think I get it." Replied TK. "TK, that's what I love about you," said Kari making TK blush, "If you don't get something you will ask instead of pretending you know." That deaply hurt Davis because many times he had pretended to know something he didn't in order to impress Kari. He wondered off into the bathroom and started crying to himself, and plotting revenge on TK.  
  
Sora was awoken by a kiss from Tai. "Ahhh, is it morning already?" she asked sleepily. "No, but something is happening." They heard footsteps moving down the hall and a shadow of a large digimon with gargoyle like wings. It moved into view and opened the door to the cell. "The Master wishes to see you now." Said Miladramon, "Make this easy on your self and get up and walk."  
  
"UM.IZZY" called out Ken, "YOUR COMPUTER IS BEEPING LIKE MAD." Izzy came running into the room as fast as he could go, jumped into his computer chair and started typing in commands. "I think I found them." He said to the other Digidestined.  
  
Within minuets, Takato found himself hurling through a Digital Portal with Tai and Ruki, heading for a distant mountain somewhere in the Digital World.  
  
Miladramon led them up through passageways of twisting corridors and long tunnels that appeared to be designed for someone to get lost in. There were no signs to tell you where you were or how to get out. Finally they arrived at a circular platform that as soon as they boarded it started to rise up a long shaft. At the top were 2 chairs, a desk with a computer on it and a large fancy chair behind it. Sitting in the large chair was a man in a grey suit with blond hair and dark sunglasses. "MR. Yagami, welcome, sit down." He said gesturing towards the two chairs "Tell me, does this building look familiar?" said the strange man. "Yea, it's the tall one with 2 towers in the center of Tokyo," he said suspiciously "but that's impossible?" "O no, believe me, its not. That tower is in every world." "What." Said Tai weakly "There are more then 2 worlds," he said "when you fought Venom Myotismon you entered another world. Well there are more then 2 world. There are in fact 20 worlds, 4 are like your world, and 12 are strange, demented worlds like the one you battled Venom Myotismon in. And then there are 4 Digital Worlds, where everything merges and is mixed together." "Who are you?" asked Sora. "My name is MR. Yamaki, I can move through Worlds. With the help of Miladramon and Dalamon, I will succeed in destroying the only real danger to humans." "You're wrong!" shouted Tai, "Digimon are our friends, not enemies!" "O come now, I thought you of all people would understand after what I am trying to do, after what Diaboramon did to your internet 4 years ago. Digimon cause more damage then they are worth," he said in a firm voice "How many people did the Myotismon problem kill. 10, 20? No try 1,035 all around the world. Is it really worth that many lives for you to have a pet?"  
  
"No" replied Sora weakly "they are living creatures and you have no right to take their life away!" "Poor girl." He said to her "You have no idea what I have already done do you? Well let me fill you in, I have destroyed all digimon in 2 other Digital Worlds already. Each had its set of Digidestined. Do you really think you can stop me?"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Takato and the others were walking through a dense forest when they heard an explosion very close by. The ground shock and leaves were sent flying. Takato and Guilmon fell down while Tai and Ruki easily sustained their balance. "Come on you 2." Shouted Ruki to Takato and Guilmon as she started running towards the source of the explosion. They reached the edge of the forest and saw a large black digimon with wings battling with a Saber-Leomon. The Saber-Leomon looked in bad shape, it could hardly stand. Takato pulled out his Digivice, "Dalamon, virus type digimon, mega level." "What are you waiting for!" yelled Tai, "Agumon, time for War Greymon!" "RIGHT!" he replied  
  
"AGUMON WARP SHINKA.....WAR GREYMON"  
"You too, Guilmon. MATRIX EVOLUTION!" "GUILMON SHINKA....DUKEMON!" "WHERE DID YOU GO!" shouted Tai "They Biomerged." Said Ruki calmly. "Wha." asked Tai "Takato Digivolved with his digimon. Don't tell me you have never heard of it." "No, it doesn't exist here." Ruki looked at Renamon and nodded, "MATRIX EVOLUTION" "REMAMON SHINKA..SAKUYAMON"  
  
Dalamon turned toward them, "Finally a worthy adversary." He fired a beam of dark energy at Saber-Leomon destroying it. War Greymon was the first to attack. He charged towards Dalamon and jabbed him with his claws. Dalamon's arm flashed up and grabbed War Greymon and threw him to the side. Sakuyamon and Dukemon charged Dalamon.  
  
"ROYAL SABER" "VAJAR MAMDALA" "MICRO BLAST"  
  
Sakuymon and Dukemon were sent flying back into the trees. Dalamon spread his wings and started to fly off towards the mountain. He called back, "You can not stop Fate."  
  
"Has anyone seen Davis?" asked Izzy, "Because we could really use him now." "No," said TK, "I haven't seen him for hours. Did you try calling his house?" "Yea. No answer." Said Izzy a bit worried. "I'll go look for him." Said Cody. "Yea, me too." Replied TK  
  
Tai and Sora woke up in a field of flowers under the shade of a large flowering cherry blossom tree. Tai looked up through the leaves and whitish pink flowers and could see the sunlight coming down. He slowly stood up and a piece of paper fell out of his hand. Curious, he supped down and picked it up. It was a note from Miladramon, "I had no idea what he was planning to do, I told him you escaped from the stupid guards. You have an ally." He read it out loud to Sora who was just waking up. "Do you think he is trying to trick us?" She asked. "No," Tai replied "I think he is serious."  
  
They looked around and saw a Digital Portal back to the Real World. Tai started to walk towards it but Sora stopped him. "This place is so nice," she said in a seductive voice, "let's stay a while."  
  
"Hay Cody," asked Kari, "Where is TK." "I don't know, I thought he had already come back here. We split up to look for Davis."  
  
TK was running through the city calling out for Davis. He passed a long alleyway and heard a response "Yes, I'm here." The voice sounded different from Davis. "Davis, is that you." He called into the alleyway. TK walked deeper into the alleyway. There was little light and it was hard to see. "Davis are you in here." He shouted. "You destroyed her." Said Davis, "you turned her against me." "What are you talking about?" "You did it on purpose, you stole her from me." Then it hit TK. He was talking about Kari. "I'm sorry Davis, I didn't mean to." "You didn't mean to, all the things you did. All the things you tried to do to get me to look like an idiot. Talking about things from the old days to try to make yourself look better." "Look, Davis um its not like that." "You stole my love, you stole my source of happiness. You destroyed my soul." Davis steeped out of the darkness and put down his hood. "And now I am going to destroy yours." He drew out a knife and dug the sharp blade deep into TK's side. TK cried out in pain. Davis withdrew the knife and stabbed him again. He let go of him and TK's limp body fell to the ground. "It's done."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Izzy walked into the common room and saw everyone looking worried. "What's wrong?" he asked "TK and Davis are missing." Said Mat. "I'll just home in on their Digivices and figure out where they are."  
  
"Turn right at the next intersection. Now go left." Izzy was directing Kari through her Cell phone. "Ok, now down that alleyway." "He should be somewhere in there."  
  
Kari looked around trying to find him. She saw something in the middle and walked over to see what it was. She bent down to pick it up and when she saw it she dropped the Cell phone and it shattered. It was TK's hat, and it was stained with blood. Then over in the corner she heard something. She turned around and saw TK lying on the ground with a puddle of blood around him. She ran over to him and turned him face up. His face was covered in drying blood, as well as his clothes. "TK, o TK doesn't die on me," she said through tears of grief "You can't die. You just can't." "K.Kari..is that...you." he said in a week voice. She put him over her back and ran as fast as she could to the hospital 2 blocks away. When she arrived at the hospital she was drenched in TK's blood. She put him on a stretcher and the doctors took him into the emergency surgery unit. One came out and tried to convince Kari to change clothes but she strongly refused. She sat down in the waiting room and started to cry uncontrollably. Everyone in the room looked at this girl drenched in blood and sobbing. It was one in the morning when Tai and Sora returned from the Digital World. "HI GUYS." Tai called when he saw everyone awake. But he looked more closely and they were all crying. "What's wrong?" "Its TK." Said Mimi in-between sobs, "He was attacked and is in the hospital." "He was stabbed twice." Said Izzy quietly. "Oh" choked Sora as she started to cry and pressed against Tai. He held her close to him and started crying too.  
  
(Inside TK's mind) Kari, Mat. Where are you? What is happening.. what.. is..this..the lights.the memories..the feelings..who is this..what is you..why are we here..a room appeared in front of him..KARI..that's ..me on that stretcher..but..why..who..how.. KARI..but why.where is this.what is happening..KAR..where are you..KARI.  
  
"He will live." Said the surgeon to Kari, she jumped up and hugged him "THANK YOU." Letting go of him, "When can I see him?" "Now, but his mind has shut down for some reason."  
  
What is happening..the memory wall is shrinking..KARI..no I don't want to die..sleep..sleep..NO KARI..sleep...  
  
Kari leaned over him in the hospital bed. He still had some dried blood in his hair. Kari bent over and touched his hand.  
  
KARI..IS THAT YOU..sleep..NO, KAIR..sleep..KARI She lent over and kissed him on the lips. KARI IM COMING..KARI DON'T LEAVE ME..KARI.KARI.KARI.  
  
"KARI!" cried out TK. "TK," cried Kari, "TK o TK I was so worried about you. No don't move.. Save your strength." "Kari, don't leave me." "I'll never leave you TK."  
  
Jen thought about what had happened in the last few days, the bright light followed by darkness descending into the building and the disappearance of Mr. Yamaki.. And now Takato and Ruki, he thought at first they were finally going out but after 5 hours he started looking for them. They were nowhere to be found and Jen had a hunch that it had something to do with the black light. He stood up and walked into the building and opened a maintenance hatch and started to climb up 215 floors.  
  
"Kari, there is something you need to know." Said TK "What?" she said brightly. TK looked at her seriously, "Davis did this to me. He attacked me in the alleyway." "No.." she said shocked. "He said I stole you from him and destroyed his soul...so he wanted to do the same to me." "TK this is all my fault!" she started crying, "I told him we were going out and he asked "Do you love him?" and I said YES." "Its ok, Kari, it's not you it's him."  
  
"Mr. Yamaki?" said Takato astounded, "he would never do something like that." "Well he is. And it is up to us to stop him." "But how?" "We train, you can DNA Digivolve and we can't. Maybe then we could beat him."  
  
"Its good to see you guys again," said Piximon "come sit down. Who are those 2?" he said subspecialty eying Takato and Ruki. "We are from another world." "O yes, yes you are the ones that came through the portal. So what can I help you with." They explained the problem to Piximon and he said he could help them out. "Just stay here for 2 days and I will teach you and your digimon."  
  
Tai and the others left Takato, Guilmon, Ruki and Renamon and said they would be back in 2 days.  
  
Piximon had them Matrix Digivolve and watched them spar with some of his students. After that he said they needed to pay him for his services by cleaning the place up. He handed them buckets of water and scrub brushes and told them to do it without Digivolveing. After diner he showed them to their room with 2 beds and told them to get a good night sleep. "I can't believe I am sleeping in the same room and you." Ruki said with fake disgust, in fact she was kind of excited. Takato took it personally and just turned around, "Sorry" he said sadly. "Hay.um I was kidding." She said. Takato's face brightened up and smiled at her. She smiled back but then turned around and reverted to her hardened self. "Goodnight" said Takato  
  
Tai and Sora were out on a date in Tokyo. "So what do you want to do?" she said clinging to his arm. "Are you hungry?" he asked "Sure," she said "whatever you want." She smiled at her.  
  
Later that night at 11:30 they went home to Tai's house and talked for a little while then Sora looked at him strangely, "Do you want to go to bed?" she said standing up pulling him towards the bedroom.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ruki was awakened by voices outside their room, they were counting down from 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, the door burst open and Dalamon was standing in the door with Piximon smiling evilly at them. "Piximon, what's going on?" asked Takato "You fell for it, you really fell for it." He replied and turning to Dalamon, "I have to admit I didn't think they would fall for it but you were right." "Of course I was right." He replied  
  
A group of Gizamon came out and grabbed Takato and Ruki and dragged them away. "Ruki!" Yelled Takato, then he was hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious.  
  
Davis sat in someone else's house who had left the door open watching the news. It was all basic until the crime report came up. "A kid of 13, Takeru Takaishi, was found in an alleyway stabbed twice by another kid." Davis sat up and stared at the TV in shock "this is a picture of him provided by one of Takeru Takaishi's friends. He is about 13 and wears goggles on his head." Davis jumped up. TK was alive. "Dam." He picked up his bag, looked around for any money and started walking towards the hospital.  
  
Takato awoke with a horrible headache in an uncomfortable chair. He felt his head and there was a small antenna sticking out of the top of his head, about ½ an inch tall. "Ruki." She was sitting in a chair next to him and woke when he called her name. "Looks like you 2 are awake," said a dark voice from behind a desk that was hidden by darkness. The man stepped out into the light. "Yamaki." Said Takato. "I am not Mr. Yamaki, but I am Mr. Yamaki." He said coolly. "I don't understand." Asked Takato. "I have been infected with a dark spirit, but I don't mind, it has given me power and new ambition for my old dreams." He said. " And with the help of you 2 it will be accomplished." "We won't help you!" shouted Ruki "I know, that's why I have put the mind plants in your head. Using this machine I can access your memories. After Mr. Yamaki tried to destroy digimon and failed he wiped his memory of how it worked and what it looked like. But you 2 saw it. And you would be surprised how much it will help me."  
  
It was 1: 00 am when Davis reached the hospital. He could feel the concealed knife against his waist, the cool way it waited for its time to strike. He hadn't cleaned it since his last encounter with TK, and this time it would do its job properly.  
  
Tai and Sora were awoken by a knock on the door. Before he could think he said. "Yes." "Piximon has betrayed Takato and Ru- O um" he said looking up from his laptop and seeing Tai and Sora sitting there on the bed and Sora with the covers around her chest, "But you 2 are busy" he said and smirked as he closed the door.  
  
"Whoooo" he said when he got back to everyone else. "What?" asked Cody " I just walked in on Tai and Sora sleeping.." There was silence for a few moments and then Cody started to laugh and soon everyone was laughing. "Dam," said Mat jokingly "He is quiet lucky."  
  
Davis had no problem finding TK, he was posted on the directory. He stepped through the doorframe and slammed it behind him. TK woke startled and a look of horror overcame his face when he saw Davis.  
  
"Again, I say the same but with new meaning. You mock me by living. You show me that it is not enough to get rid of you." His eyes shone with a crazy gleam in them, "Kari too." "No, you cant, kill me instead." He pleaded "destroy my body, cut my head off but don't touch Kari."  
  
"I think I will do both." He approached TK, he tried to move but the wires tangled him and he couldn't move. "TK, when we met I thought you were a nice kid who was a bit clueless but harmless. How could you do this to me. You betrayed me, you stole my girl. You tried to put me down whenever you could. You took advantage of me and used me to make Kari like you more." "Davis I never meant to steal her, but you never asked her out." "The day before you came I asked her out and she said she had to talk to her parents," he walked closer to TK, "she never got back to me. You came into her life and destroyed mine. In the beginning it was fine, all of us going to the Digital World, it kept me occupied and so I forgot about the date. But when Kari told me she loved you it brought that memory back up" he said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, if you would have told me-" "I TOLD YOU THE FIRST DAY TO STAY AWAY FROM HER" he shouted back, "But that is beside the point, you made a move on her and she accepted." He bent down and whispered in his ear, "And now you will pay for your ignorance." Takato felt like his mind was being pried open when the probe was activated. It was a dull pain with spikes of sharp pain running all through his body causing muscle spasms.  
  
Somewhere outside his mind he heard a dull explosion and the pain stopped. Takato looked around and saw Miladramon blast at the computer. He swooped down and picked up Takato and Ruki. "Don't worry." He said, "I'm on your side." As Ruki flew through the air in the arms of Miladramon, thoughts started popping up in her head that weren't hers. Then all the sudden I'm hungry it wasn't a thought as a voice in her head. "What was that?" she asked Takato "I didn't say anything." He said puzzled "Yes you did, you said you were hungry." "I thought I was hungry." "There it is again, you just said you were tired." "No I thought I was tired..The devices in our heads!" We are telepathically communicating. "We can't be!" said Takato that's impossible Or maybe it isn't came a response that clearly wasn't from his mind.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Miladramon had dropped them off near a river and went out to look for some food for them. It was getting late and they unrolled the sleeping bags. A few minuets later Ruki spoke, "could you stop that, its really hard to sleep." "What?" he wasn't making any noise just reading. "You are reading a book and pictures of it are popping into my head" "Sorry." He said and put it away. Oh, Takato "Did you say something?" "No, I'm trying to sleep." "Alright then, sorry." Ruki was awakened by a brainstorm of images and sounds, There was a field before her and she was walking in it a bit ahead of Takato. Takato called her back and said something to her she couldn't hear and kissed her. She went over and shook him, "Takato, I can see your dreams you know." She left Takato blushing deeply and wishing he didn't have this dam thing in his head. It was only 2 am so they went back to sleep.  
  
Davis took the knife and made a cut on TK's arm then drew back his hand. He held the knife above TK and raised it to stab him, when his arm holding it was pulled away. He thought it was a nurse, he slashed across and to his horror it was Kari. He had slashed her across the arm about an inch deep. She mad some small noises before running to TK's side. "If you kill him you will have to kill me too." Davis starred for a second and said "I could never hurt you Kari. I would never hurt you." She held up her arm with the gash on it, sprinkling blood over TK. Through the gash on his arm her blood mixed with hers. A white light started to shine from both of them and seemed to be targeting Davis. He shielded his eyes and backed up a dark mist came out of the back of his neck and he fell to the ground.. Kari rushed to TK and kissed him deeply, her cut pressed against his.  
  
Takato was awoken by a strange sensation, it was like his brain was being overloaded with pictures and sounds. He was hovering above himself and Ruki, they were walking. But the beach they were walking on was grey, everything was a shade of grey except Takato, hi were shining in white light, Ruki put her and around him and started talking in whispers. Then it all changed, they were kissing wildly, Takato tried to pull out of Ruki's mind. He walked over to her and woke her up, "You were dreaming." He said and smiled at her. Now it was her turn to blush.  
  
Jen had reached the top of the tower and saw what he had feared. He saw a Digiport and on the other side of it, the top of another building the same as this one. He stepped through with Terriermon behind him.  
  
When Takato and Ruki awoke Miladramon had come back with food for them. "You 2 smell bad." Said Miladramon, "You should go for a swim." " We don't have any bathing suits." Said Takato "Then don't use any." "WHAT!" said Ruki, this could be fun came a thought from Takato. She looked over at him and you really need to control your thoughts she sent. He blushed and turned around "That's what the other 2 humans did," he said "Who were they?" asked Takato "Tai and Sora." That explains it, "Ok then take turns, one of you go on a hike or something, you just smell bad!" "Ok," Takato said and started to walk away. He was about 30 feet away when he and Ruki were hit with a wave of nausea and horrible headaches. He walked back towards her and it stopped. "Looks like we can't get very far away from each other." Said Ruki this should be interesting she thought. Takato was astounded that she though about him the same way he did about her. Ruki  
  
Davis woke up on the floor. He stood up and looked around. TK and Kari were standing in the corner. "Ugg. hay guys what happen-" he looked over at TK and then the ground where the bloody knife lay. "O my god..did I..O god." "Davis?" said TK Davis bent down and picked up the knife, looked at it for a minuet, then grasped it in his and jabbed it into himself. "NOOOO!" shouted TK in horror Kari ran out of the room calling out "HELP, DOCTER, HELP"  
  
Chapter 9  
(Time for Takato and Ruki)  
  
Miladramon had left early that day, he was going to tell the others about Yamaki's plans. That left the 2 Tamers to their own thoughts, and each others. Boring, hungry, I wonder if Ruki likes me..Ruki was startled at the last one. Does he like me too? I never knew, am I imagining? Takato go a jump out that one. His heart stared to beat faster and faster. New thoughts raced into his mind and appeared in Ruki's SHE LOVES ME! DOES SHE? This is great. I wonder how far she will go. What is a kiss like?. They were all impulse thoughts, the kind you cant control, a reaction to a stimulant. (like you see Culimon and think cute) Ruki was amazed. this was the kind of thing she had wished would happen, but could never ask. Her heart stared to beat faster and wild thought raced through both of their brains. Would he except it, what does a kiss fee like, how long is he..and other wild thoughts. "Um..Ruki.. I.well" he stopped and tried mental communication. Ruki, I love you. I love you to Takato. They walked towards each other and kissed long and deep. The mental connection made it incredibly stimulation. Maybe we should go for a swim. That would be nice. They took off their clothes and walked into the hot spring.  
  
Jen saw another Digiport on the far side of the new building, but this one led into the inside of a building. He walked through, he knew what he must do. The machine must be destroyed, for all the worlds sake.  
  
"He punctured his lung, but he will live." Said the Doctor "Thank God." Said TK "Takeru Takaishi," said a reporter "why are you so concerned about this kid, he tried to murder you?" "Davis has intence emotion," said TK "they can cloud his thinking," he said "This may be hard for you to understand because you have never been to the Digital world," said Kari, "But I think he was influenced by an evil spirit of sorts." "And you are," asked the reporter. "Hikari Chan" she replied, "and if you would please leave us alone I would appreciate it." She said firmly "Just one more question, will you press charges?" "No" said TK and Kari at the same time.  
  
A little way back in the woods Guilmon and Renamon were looking strangely at their Tamers, who had all but forgotten about them in the heat of their love.  
  
Ruki and Takato sat atop a cliff looking out over the majestic ocean in all its colors. Shades of purple, green and blue shimmering over the surface with the sun setting over it. They had totally given up on verbal communication, Mind to Mind was so much more precise for things word can't describe.  
  
Izzy gathered everyone together in his house, Davis, Takato and Ruki were the only ones that weren't there. "I have new information, Yamaki is building a machine that will format the "Hard Drives" as I call them, of the digital world. What you have to do is get the Hard Drives and bring them to me to make them immune to the machine. "There are 18 Hard Drives scattered through the Digital World and I need to fix at least 15." He explained. "Why has the digital would already started to simplify itself?"  
  
"He has formatted 4 of them already, but I think I can get the data back." He explained "This is a map of where they are," he held out a hat, "Pick a number!"  
  
Miladramon got back around 3 am and woke up Takato and Ruki, who were sleeping together, he told the he could teach them how to DNA Digivolve.  
  
"Now this should be easy because your minds are already liked. Just concentrate on becoming one. You have to Matrix Digivolve first." Before he could finish Takato and Ruki started to glow a white light  
  
"TAKATO..RUKI...GUILMON.....RENAMON ...BIOFUSE.. RUKATOMON." "WHAT," shouted Miladramon, "THAT'S NOT A DIGIMON NAME." "Your right," said Rukatomon, "it is a mixing of Takato and Ruki, the digimon are for the power." Rukatomon was a splendid digimon, it was small, about 7 feet tall and carried a sword and a bow with a quiver on its back.  
  
Rukatomon drew its bow. "QUO MAMDALA" A huge amount of energy shot out of it and disintegrated the target. Now it drew its sword. "VAJAR SABER." It charged another target and it exploded in flaming light.  
  
"I think you are ready for Dalamon!" he said  
  
Chapter 10  
(wow that many already) Tai and War Greymon were the first to reach their Hard Drive. It was imbedded inside a cliff wall. As Tai approached it, it reacted it his crest, glowing a bright orange color and freed itself from the wall. It drifted toward him and entered his Digivice, storing itself there. They turned around to leave and saw Pidemon. "Where do you think you are going?" "You are dead" replied Tai "O no," replied Pidemon "Yamaki brought me back, and I am out for revenge!"  
  
"Time to Digivolve Agumon!"  
  
"AGUMON WARP SHINKA....WAR GREYMON!" "GAIA FORCE" Pidemon blocked it with his swords. "TRUMP SWORD" they hit War Greymon strait on. "War Greymon!" shouted Tai as the attack hit. "We got the Hard Drive, fall back!" A low rumble was heard in the distance and everyone stopped and looked. In the distance something was coming towards them at increasable speed. It was engulfed in blue and red fire that steamed out behind it.  
  
"VAJAR SABER" Piedmon tried to dodge but it was too late, the sword sliced him in half and him minions fled in fear. Tai looked up at the newcomer, "Who are you?" "We are Biofused Takato, Ruki, Guilmon and Renamon." It said "Together we are Rukatomon."  
  
Davis stared up at the bleak ceiling of the hospital when her heard voices outside. He couldn't make out what they were saying but then the door opened and it was Kari and TK behind her. When he saw them he tried to hide but couldn't move very well. "Hello Davis." Said TK, "It's good to see you are ok." "I wish I wasn't after what I did to you." He said quietly and turned the other way and looked strait into Kari's face. She moved forward and kissed him on the cheek, "It wasn't your fault," she said calmly "You were possessed," said TK "like Ken was in the beginning." "It's no the same," he said, "He didn't try to murder someone." "We forgive you Davis." Said Kari.  
  
"Were coming back, Izzy, and we got the Hard Drive." He glanced over at Rukatomon, "and I got and Takato and Ruki have an interesting story."  
  
Mat arrived at his Hard Drive just before dark. As far as Izzy knew it was underground. When he approached the area he saw a group of people digging in the ground around where the Hard Drive should be. Mat was about to step out when Gabumon pulled him back under cover and pointed to Etemon over towards the side. "I think you should Digivolve." Whispered Mat. GABUMON WARP SHINKA.....METAL GARURUMON  
  
"COCYTUS BREATH" "DARK NETWORK" Metal Gurumon easily deflected the attack and sent his final blow destroying Etemon once again defeated.  
  
"OK," said Izzy to everyone, "We got a problem, TK's mom wants to press charges against Davis. They are holding him in a prison until the trial." "And when is the trial?" asked Ken. "Two months." "We will have to break him out then." Said TK. They all turned to him, a bit shocked that he would be the one to organize the rescue effort. "He was possessed when he attacked me. Its not his fault."  
  
Ken walked up to the guard of the section of the prison Davis was being held. "Um sir," he said "since Davis is going to be here for so long I brought him a Gameboy and this stuffed animal." The Gameboy was a D-3 and the stuffed animal was Demi-Vmon, "Ok I just need to put the Gameboy through the scanner." The man replied "Can I give it to him?" asked Ken "No, sorry I will have to but I'll go do it now." He walked down the corridor and opened the door to Davis's cell.  
  
Davis saw the guard coming towards him carrying Demi-Vmon and his D-3. What is going on? "This was sent from a kid called Ken who told me to give them to you. hope you enjoy them." Then from the outside of the building a tremendous explosion shook the prison and the guard ran to see what was wrong. Davis looked outside his window and saw Omegamon firing at the ground to make a distraction. Davis was wondering if he should escape when the wall behind him exploded inward and behind it was TK and Kari with Anagamon and Angawomon. "Come on," they called, but Davis turned around. TK and Kari ran in and picked him up, carrying him out, just as the guard came back. "Wait guys, what are you doing." Called Davis to TK and Kari, "you could get in trouble for this.." "O shut up," said TK laughing a bit "We're getting you out." They flew over the city and landed at Izzy's house where everyone else was. As they entered the door everyone ran to see if Davis was ok. He ran out of the room and locked himself in a room. "He is ashamed of what he did to me and Kari." Explained TK.  
  
Over in a corner Takato and Ruki were talking mentally, they sent messages back and forth to each other. They had conversation that would take hours verbally in only a few minuets. They hadn't told anyone about the probe.  
  
Izzy was showing them their record for that day, "10 out of 18 Hard Drives recovered. Good job." Everyone was sitting down and he walked around the room complimenting them on how good a job they did. When he went to compliment Takato he noticed something on his head. It looked like an antenna sticking out. "What's this?" he said "its nothing," said Takato and tried to cover it up. "No its not, I know this!" He said "this is a mind probe developed by the CIA. but what are you doing with one in your head?" "Mr. Yamaki." Replied Ruki. "Let me guess, you have one too? They need to be taken out as soon as possible," he said, "He can track you with them." "No, they are malfunction and let us read each others mind." Said Ruki. "Then don't you want to take it out?" asked Izzy puzzled "No." they said at the same time. "They made us..." said Takato but couldn't say the last part. "Intimate." Finished Ruki. Most of the people in the room started laughing, mind to mind was a strange relationship.  
  
Takato and Ruki had a problem; they couldn't get more then 30 feet away before they would feel nausea and headaches. The others thought it was strange that they were always walking around together.  
  
The next day, Izzy sent them out to get more of the Hard Drives.  
  
Rukatomon arrived at its first, it was one of the harder ones to get because it was closest to the mountain. They got it out fine but as they were about to leave when they felt a tremendous earthquake and a massive elevator raised up from underground, and on top of it was a huge digimon. It was a gigantic spider with strange eyes. It was the largest digimon they had ever seen.  
  
Izzy was monitoring the digital world when he saw a data spike near the mountain. He switched to visual and saw the huge form of Diaboramon that had emerged into the real world a few years ago. "O SHIT!" he cried and everyone came running and saw the image on the computer screen.  
  
Rukatomon threw the Hard Drive through the portal to Izzy and got into a fighting stance. "QUO MAMDALA" they fired the blot of energy into the creatures face. It exploded on impact but recovered fast. It fired a stream of energy at them, they dodged and fired back. "QUO MAMDALA" the attack hit it and send it flying backwards. "VAJAR SABER" they charged him slicing a gash in its side and fired again at point black range. "QUE MAMDALA" The huge digimon was sent flying backwards and struggled to stand up. It started glowing and changed.  
  
"IT'S DIGIVOLVING!" shouted Izzy. A digimon that looked almost exactly like Diaboramon appeared on the screen, except it was 310 feet tall. "Diaboricmon, Champion Mega level." "I've never heard of that," said Tai. "That's because it was just created, that thing is way too strong for Mega so I have to call it something else."  
  
Rukatomon stood looking at the new digimon, it took a swing at them and missed but the other hand was amazingly fast and grabbed them. It brought them up towards its face, "You can't stop us." It said. And threw them through a Digiport and into Izzy's room.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ruki, Takato, Renamon and Guilmon came flying through the laptop and landed in a pile on the ground. "Who was that?" asked Takato "That was Diaboricmon, his other form you fought was a Digivolved form of Diaboramon made up of over 15,000 In-Training level Kuramon combined to form Armageddemon and now it has Digivolved to Diaboricmon. It is now the most powerful digimon in the Digital World."  
  
There was a knock at the door and TK looked through the hole and ran back to everyone else. "It's the police!" he said "They are looking for Davis." TK looked over in the corner and saw Davis sitting with his back to the group staring out the window  
  
"Let them find me." He said glumly "Davis, stop it." Said Tai, "You are not helping, get in the closet." Davis got up and sat down in it. The police finished looking around and left.  
  
"We need to stop Diaboricmon." Said Izzy "We need Imperialdramon and Omegamon to defeat him." He said "If we could get them to Digivolve together we could win." He said "But that is hoping for too much."  
  
Mr. Yamaki was sitting at his desk that overlooked his impressive machine, "Here it is." He said to himself "Start pre-firing check." He said over the loud speaker "Countdown to fire T minus 4 hours."  
  
Inside a glacier in the frozen tundra land of the north, its eyes glowed a bright blue color and the ice started melting around it and started moving waiting for the ice to melt.  
  
Davis had sneaked out when everyone was sleeping and wondered back to the Digital World. He held the Digiegg of Courage, at the time it had seemed to fit at the time, but now after what he had done his Courage had failed him. He felt responsible for what had happened to TK and had lost his faith in himself. He walked to where he had first entered the Digital World, the land had been simplified but looked similar to how he remembered it. He looked over it with fond memories, V-mon's first battle, the first time he had Digivolved and memories of fighting Ken, when he was still the Digimon Emperor, and then their victory over evil in the alternate dimension. "I can't do this." He said to himself "They need me." As he spoke, a dark mist form appeared in front of him. "I thought you wanted Kari?" it said in a sinister voice. "I did, but not at the price you offer." He said and walked away. The mist form chased after him. "You will lose her forever." It called "She will be with TK." "But she will be happy." He said and walked through the portal back to the real world and landed in front of the computer. It was still early and no one else was up yet, so Davis sat down and waited for them to wake up. He heard the hushed voices of TK and Kari coming from her room and cried silently to himself.  
  
Jen stepped through another portal and appeared in a strange world. He looked out over a purple sea with waves of gold light shining down through the clouds and an orange sun setting over the ocean. Jen looked at in awe for a few minuets, then he noticed someone behind him. "Jeri?" he said, stunned "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Stay down." Whispered Agumon to Tai "they are all over the place." He said, pointing towards a squad digimon guards. "I know!" he hissed back at him, "We have the tablet, let's go."  
  
Izzy looked over the translation running through his computer, "Finally, I have the last part." "Part of what?" asked Takato "The prophecy." He said "I've been trying to complete this for a long time." "You never told us!" said Tai "Yea I did." He said "I told you...... o wait, no I didn't?" "You never did!" said Mat "O, well, I found it the first time we were in the Digital World, but I only had part of it. Now I think it is complete."  
  
The path of 3 has become 15  
The worlds have now collided  
The terror will rain  
The darkness will gain  
The 2 will become one  
The powers will try and fail  
And the world will darken  
The end will circle  
The light will shine and all will be dark again  
The outlanders will emerge  
The forgotten remembered  
The 4th will shine again  
And without the 4th  
Darkness will rain once more.  
The end will come  
The fire will rain  
And chaos will spread  
Unending  
  
Yamaki stood on a platform hanging over a spire inside a cylinder underground with a red aurora shining up from the depths of its base passing through white mist giving it a red tinge. A deep rumbling crawled its way up from the depths, shaking the platform, followed by a deathly roar. Yamaki smiled to himself "Then will circle, the light will shine and all will be dark again." He said to himself.  
  
"I was relaxing." Said Jeri to Jen "What are you doing here?" "I went through a portal." He said "I was looking for Takato." Said Jeri "Do you know where he is?" "No." said Jen as a portal opened in front of them and sucked them in.  
  
Takato had gone into Izzy's room to change when he heard the door open and Ruki stepped through, "Um, Ruki." He said "I'm changing." "That's why I'm here." She said and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him deeply. They heard a noise from the computer and Jeri and Jen came flying through.  
  
Jeri looked around the room, it looked like someone's bedroom, then her eyes fell on Ruki and Takato under her. She stared for a moment then gasped in horror. Jen came through after her and did the same thing. Ruki jumped up Takato fell off the bed.  
  
"TAKATO?" cried Jeri, and started sobbing "Jeri.." He said and walked towards her. "NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" she cried and ran out of the room. "Ruki.." Said Jen, "I thought we had something special." And walked out of the room.  
  
Chapter... O I don't know.. some number [ Ahhhh youngER love, XD ( I think of Cody as younger then everyone else, may be just me) ]  
  
Jen stat on the cold, dark, hard stone the covered the sidewalks, looking up at the imaginary dark shape gliding through the world, consuming all it saw, felt and imagined, taking his heart with it.  
  
Jeri had let her emotions hand out. The tears flowed freely, the grief flowing with them. She sobbed into a pillow in Tai's house. She had been crying on and off for two hours and the pillow was soaked with salt water. She looked up and saw Mimi. "Hi." She said sitting down next to Jeri "Hi.." Said Jeri, sadly "So what's wrong?" she asked "Takato..." she managed to say "O." said Mimi, "They do that to you." she said looking over at Mat. "Who do?" "Boys." She said, "Every time you think you have found the special one.... they love someone else." She said still looking at Mat. "Yea..." "Well, I'm Mimi." "Jeri." She said sadly, "but I wish I was Ruki." "Because of him?" "Yes." "If you were Ruki you wouldn't be you." Said Mimi and walked off.  
  
Jen had been sitting in the same place for 3 hours, he looked up at the darkening sky. The stars had been blocked out by rain clouds and a cold downpour washed over Tokyo. Jen sat with his back against a building, letting the rain hit him, not caring. The thought of Ruki and Takato.. he shuddered. He stood up and a wave of water fell off of him and rolled into the storm drain, his inspiration, his modavation, his happiness, his being, all carried with the water, drained away from him.  
  
Jeri had gotten up early and was walking through the parks of this unfamiliar Tokyo. She was surrounded by color, but she saw none, her eyes were focused of the darkness of her inner self, until she saw him coming towards her.  
  
Cody was running as fast as he could, through the park. He was late for the meeting at Tai's house and wasn't watching where he was going. He collided with a girl, sending her pocketbook into the air. "Sorry." He said, helping her up "That's ok, I wasn't watching ether." She said sadly. "You ok?" he asked her, "you sound upset." "No I'm," she looked into his eyes, they gazed at each other for a few seconds. "Um I'm fine." She said braking eye contact. "Alright." Said Cody, not moving. "Bye then." She said "Bye" he said again not moving. "O, you got my pocketbook." She said reaching out to take it back. "Yea." He said not doing anything "Well can I have it?" she asked a bit annoyed "O, sure." He said handing it to her clumsily "Bye" she said  
  
Cody sat down on the nearest bench, "I'm such a Baka!" he said to himself.  
  
"GARURU CANNON!" the powerful bolt fired towards Diaboricmon, impacting on its hard shell having no effect. "Shit!" shouted Tai and Mat simultaneously, "Dam him, stupid shell" shouted Tai. Diaboricmon opened his mouth, the nearby air started heating up and a ball of superheated plasma ( I know that's kinda stupid, superheated plasma, but work with me here) The bolt impacted on Omegamon, sending it backwards and de-Digivolved back to "Fall back!" called Izzy to them, "Damit, even Omegamon can't defeat him" he said to himself.  
  
Davis appeared in front of the computer, Izzy looked at him strangely "Hi Davis." He said with a slight edge to his voice. "Hello Izzy." He said without emotion. "You ok?" he asked "No, and I doubt I ever will be." He walked past Izzy and out onto the balcony, he looked over the edge, "Soon." He said to himself, looking over the edge, "Soon it will all end."  
  
Cody walked in to see everyone looking depressed, "What happened?" he asked "We can't do it." Said Izzy, "We don't have the power to defeat him." "O," said Cody, he didn't know what to say. "What about the Hard Drives?" "Destroyed, all of them. Yamaki sent out digimon to destroy them, so we have no way of defeating Diaboricmon." He finished.  
  
Takato walked up to Ruki, We need to talk Ruki, we need to talk, you haven't talked to me since Jen came. Takato, its just that.....well we, me and Jen, we were. And now you want to go back to him? No its just.... FINE I GET IT, I'LL JUST GO Takato ran out of the room, crying  
  
Yamaki stood overlooking his weapon, "With this I can destroy the digital world once and for all, FIRE!" there was a deep rumbling and the entire mountain shook, a beam of light shot into the sky, expanding outwards and curving back down over the entire digital world. "Perfect, this is the day of triumph!" then warnings started going off, computer consoles exploded and power flickered. "REPORT!" "The beam is.... Its creating a portal to the Real World!" "No.. it cant be!" shouted Yamaki "Shut it down!" "Its too late, Diaboricmon has already entered the portal." "No, call it back." "We have lost control of it," the man looked up, "Its..AHHHHHHHH!" the mountain was obliterated in a torrent of energy shot by Diaboricmon, the entire mountain reduced to a creator.  
  
"O SHIT!" cried Izzy as glanced over at his computer screen. "What, was I doing something wrong?" asked Mimi, removing her hand. "Diaboricmon..." stuttered Izzy "He is in Tokyo..." Mimi pulled her shirt back on, "Shit is right.."  
  
Sry for the cliff hanger!  
  
Chapter.... after the other one  
  
"WE HAVE TO CALL EVERYONE!" shouted Izzy, "Mimi, could you get Tai, I think he is at a soccer game." "Ok," she said and ran out the door  
  
TK looked up from Kari, "Wow, what is that?" he said looking out the bedroom window, "Its probably nothing," she said seductively, "Kari as much as I would like to continue." he said looking at Diaboricmon. Kari looked up. "Yea, this can wait." She said and started getting dressed.  
  
Izzy called everyone together but Mimi was still looking for Jeri and Cody.  
  
Jeri and Cody were eating lunch in a park, "So what is the other Tokyo like?" asked Cody "Well, it's similar to this one, but there are some major differences, this park does not exist for one." She said "That's interesting." Said Cody, paying more attention to Jeri then what she was saying. "Yea, and the fruit tastes better here too, but that may just be the company." She said blushing slightly. Cody laughed and blushed too. "Try this piece." Said Jeri pressing it into his mouth, she held her fingers to his lips. Cody froze for a moment, staring into Jeri's eyes, then ever so slowly they moved their heads closer together, there lips moved up to meet each other, almost touching, Cody felt her warm breath on his face, he closed his eyes. A violent explosion shook the city, throwing Cody and Jeri apart, almost. Thought Cody, then he looked up to see Diaboricmon attacking the city. "Lets go find the others!" he called and started running.  
  
Takato I'm sorry, I don't want him, I want you.... Takato ...... Takato, I love you ...... Takato? Ruki..... Takato? I love you too Good, she said kissing him softly  
  
Izzy gathered everyone together, "we may not be able to defeat him, but we must try." He said, "Aim for the eyes, it's the logical week point." "Lets kick him!" shouted Tai "Yea" shouted most of the others  
  
Omegamon, Rukatomon, Impenidramon Paladin Mode, Vikemon, Valkyriemon, Saint Gargomon, Megakabuterimon, Rosemon, Plesiomon. Phoenixmon (sry if I forgot any( , Charged into battle, "Lets strike fast and hard." Said Tai, all the digimon charged into battle against Diaboricmon..  
  
The air was filled with cries as attacks were fired, but to no avail, the digimon was too powerful, they took turns darting in, trying to hit the eyes or other weak points. Diaboricmon unleashed a volley of attacks from all over its body, hitting every digimon and dealing large amounts of damage. They tried there best to evade but one by one they fell "Its no use!" shouted Hennery, just as he shouted that, Rukatomon and Omegamon and Impenidramon Paladin Mode, started glowing, purple, gold and green energy whipped around them, data from nearby objects was pulled into the vortex of energy. RUKATOMON....OMEGAMAN....IMPENIDRAMON..... DNA DIGIVOLVE TO ......ATOMOCMON  
  
A huge armored knight with a lance, shield and sword stood where the mass of energy was. "ATOMIC CANNON" it cried and the lance split open, revealing a chain gun, it fired subatomic particals at near light speed towards Diaboricmon, ripping through him and leaving microscopic holes that data started leaking out of. "Wow!" cried Jeri as she ran up to Cody. "Jeri, it's not safe, you should leave." He said "I was a tamer too." She said, "I know what I'm doing" "Alright." He said Jeri looked through he cards, "hmm this one may be useful." She said, "CARD SLAHS: WAR GREYMON'S SHIELD!" a shield appeared in front of Atomocmon, deflecting an attack aimed at him.  
  
Atomocmon charged towards Diaboricmon, he grabbed Diaboricmon's fur and spun, pointing the chain gun into Diaboricmon's side and fired, hundreds of bolts ripped through him, his data scattering out of the wounds. Diaboricmon grabbed Atomocmon and out of his hands shot energy at point blank range at Atomocmon, then released a black gas out of his mouth, the digimon coughed, stumbling backwards, unable to see where they were going. When the smoke cleared, all the digimon were in Rooky form and the biomerged Takato, Ruki and Jen lay unconscious on the ground. "What the hell?!" shouted Tai. "He made us dedigivolve." Said Izzy "No, my Digivice is gone!" said Tai. Everyone looked around for there's, "Mine too." Said TK. "All of them are gone." Said Sora "Except mine." Said Jeri, everyone looked at her, she held up her Digivice. "But you don't have a digimon.." said Cody. Jeri walked over to Cody and kissed him, "It was nice knowing you." She said and started walking towards Diaboricmon. Cody stood there, blushing crazily, unable to move, watching her walk away, then the horror of it hit him, "JERI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he cried, running after her, explosions going off all around them. "I can stop him." She said, "It was nice knowing you." She said "Jeri.. what are you going to do?" he said slowly. "Goodbye Cody." She said softly, bringing him into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply. "Aishiteru, Cody." She said gazing into his eyes. "Aishiteru, Jeri." He said gazing back, blushing. Jeri let go and walked towards Diaboricmon, she looked back over her shoulder with tears in her eyes. Cody looked at her, tears appearing in his eyes too. Diaboricmon turned and faced Jeri, she looked up at the digimon, then pulled out a white card. "CARD SLASH!" Jeri was surrounded in light from the card, "SUPREME SACRIFICE!" The light from the card was blinding, Jeri's body started glowing bright white, she lifted a few inches off the ground, light shot out of her body towards Diaboricmon, punching holes through it and circling back around creating a bubble over him, the bubble compressed inwards, crushing down to an infinitely small ball of burring light that lifted above the city, when it was high in the sky it exploded outwards. The Digidestineds and the Tamers were knocked flat by the blast, slowly the got up. "JERI!" cried Cody, running towards where her crumpled body lay, "Jeri, Jeri." He said scrambling down next to her shaking her, "Jeri...." he held her limp body in his hands, crying softly. "Jeri.. WHY? WHY!" he cried in anguish and sobbed into her dead body. Everyone gathered around as Cody cried.  
  
The golden sun set over the smoldering city, casting rays of light illuminating the skyscrapers that reflected the light down into the city, smoke rose into the sky, a cool wind blew off the sea. The evil had been vanquished, the digital world was safe, but at a tremendous cost. The sun disappeared over the ocean, its last rays of light falling on Jeri's dead body, and Cody holding her. 


End file.
